DESCRIPTION (Abstract of the application) Since 1989 there has been a growing number of hereditary syndromes identified that are caused by genetic mutations in genes encoding ion channels. At the present time, there are approximately 30 identified human genetic conditions that have been linked to approximately 25 different ion channel genes. In the past three years alone more than half of the currently identified ion channel diseases have been recognized. In view of the great potential in discovery of new ion channels and ion channels, there is strong interest among a variety of biomedical scientists to examine this field in-depth. Support is requested to partially underwrite the costs of a conference titled "ION CHANNELOPATHIES: HEREDITARY DYSFUNCTION OF ION CHANNELS" to be held October 28-31, 1998 immediately following the Annual Meeting of the American Society of Nephrology. The general purpose of this conference will be to assemble the top biomedical scientists in this field along with promising young investigators and trainees to examine recent advances in the discovery of ion channel syndromes. To facilitate efforts to recruit, nurture, and develop new researchers in this field, the conference will offer travel grants to young investigators and trainees. Funds are requested in this application for 25 travel grants ($850 each) to be awarded exclusively to advanced trainees and scientists in the early phase of their careers with special consideration give to women, racial/ethnic minorities, individuals with disabilities, and others who are under-represented in science. Two posters sessions will provide a forum for these individuals to present and discuss their work with leaders in the field. The planning committee for the conference will select the awardees, and the applicant organization will serve as the fiscal agent for awarding the travel grants. The conference will be publicized in scientific journals, on the INTERNET, and announcements will be mailed to members of the sponsoring organizations (American and International Societies of Nephrology) as well as individuals active in the field. Electronic publicity will be accomplished by listing the meeting on the worldwide web home pages of the two sponsoring organizations, and by establishing a conference web site providing detains of the program and application procedure. The International Society of Nephrology has agreed to publish the proceedings of the conference as a supplemental issue of Kidney International as one of its Forefronts in Nephrology series.